Catrine McKinnon
Main Plot Role Creature Bond : Runespoor Member of the Order of the Phoenix Wanted by the Order of the Dragon Major Event Participation MP ~ The Return MP - Hearing Voices MP - Those Bloody Voices in My Head Are Back MP - Pretending Nothing Happened MP - Not illegal... exactly MP - Let the Blood Run MP - The Blood Has Run MP - Storm The Tracks Basics '''Full Name/Nickname:''' Catrine Analysse McKinnon, Doll, Hellion '''Birthday:''' April 1st '''Astrological Sign:''' Aries ~ ''Independence is key to Aries astrology, they do not like to take orders from others and enjoy getting their way. They can get childish or moody should they be given orders that they do not like. Aries easily take offense to comments made. Aries are self-involved and can be self-centered, if they do not pay attention to the feelings of others, Aries can easily become spoiled and resented by others. In order to get their way, Aries will tell a lie if it seems advantageous to do so. '' '''Place of birth:''' Isle of Arran - Scotland '''Current/family residence:''' McKinnon Manor, Isle of Arran Home to the Magical Branch of Clan McKinnon for as long as written records have recorded, the Estate is heavily warded and can only be accessed by wish of the current Lady of the Manor. All staff for the Estate are taken from the village bordering the Manor lands, most of whom are squibs due to long term inbreeding. Every few generations a magic user will pop up amongst the village populace and those lucky enough to be chosen are trained as guards to the McKinnon. '''Pets:''' A half-kneazle named Themis which Cat acquired before first year and has a love/hate relationship with as well as her bonded creature, a Runespoor by the name of Graeae, whom she also has a love/hate relationship with. Also possibly considered a pet would be Severus Potter and his basilisk Slithers. '''Wand: Ivy & Dragon Heartstring, 8 3/4 inchs, sturdy''' '''Blood status:''' Pureblood '''Social Class:''' Upper Class with the blood of royalty running through her veins '''Nationality:''' Scottish on her mothers side and Welsh on her fathers '''Eye Color:''' Naturally blue though occasionally red due to her Runespoor bond '''Hair Color & Length:''' pale blond, long, occasionally colored streaks are added in times of boredom or rebellion '''Build & Body Type:''' petite and athletic '''Skin Tone:''' very pale '''Native Language(s):''' English and Gaelic '''Mannerisms/Habits?:''' * flips hair when feeling flirtatious * purrs when feeling amorous * hisses when pushed to anger, eyes flash crimson and pupils elongater like a snakes when enraged * taps fingernails when impatients * elevates left eyebrow when annoyed * nibbles on bottom lip when nervous * the colder her mask the more she feels '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' Brithish upper class, very haughty and cold Childhood Background Mother : Analysse Kyrstyn McKinnon Father : Michael Alexander Pucey '''Relationship with Family Members: distant''' Family Quirks or Secrets: Her mother was responsible for her fathers incarceration in Azkaban. Cat believed her father to be dead until her third year when he was released from prison and kidnapped her at the platform in Hogsmeade. She escaped his custody mid summer with the help of Auror Riley Anderson and a few tricks her best friend Severus Potter had taught her during the school year. Cat's mother was a recluse, leaving the Estate only rarely and only in the most extreme of circumstances. She did not want Cat to attend Hogwarts and being allowed to do so was a major triumph to the young witch in her early years. At the end of her fourth year, Cat found a runespoor egg in the room of requirement and smuggled it home to use in an experimental potion she wanted to try. Unfortunately she forgot about it due to frequent fights with her mother and the egg hatched while she was on the grounds. As luck would have it, the egg hatched while her mother was searching her room for some clue on her daughters changed behavior and the snake mistook Analysse for it's bond mate, biting and subsequently killing the woman before bonding with Cat. '''Places Visited as a Child'''''':''' none '''Enemies: Thanatos & The Order of the Dragon as well as a few more that she can't name. ''' Schooling Hufflepuff. Completed Education. Awarded prefect status 5th year, Head Girl 7th year, Manticore's Chaser and Captain. Adult Background N/A Career Healer, St Mungo's Spell Damage Ward Memorable Quotes Spoken to a Dragon Warrior after being kidnapped in MP ~ Let the Blood Run ''"''Did you just call me a ''bitch''? You cowardly, no good, botched breeding experiment! You stunned us in the ''back''! Two teenage girls and you couldn't fight us like a man but rather snuck up on us like the dismal little troglodyte that you are!" '' '' Friends & Relationships